In magnet device of horizontal magnetic field type or in a magnet device of vertical magnetic field type using a pole piece, a magnetic shim is used for improving uniformity of a static magnetic field generated by the magnet device.
However, in the magnet device of the vertical magnetic field type not using any pole piece, the uniformity of the static magnetic field generated by the magnet device has been improved by an adjusting coil provided in the magnet device.